Long Ago
by Kitsune-chan1
Summary: Set in the past, ClowXYue with yaoi overtones. DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI! Sweet story, first of 3 in a series


Hey all! A nice angsty strange little ClowXYue fic for your enjoyment. Yaoi overtones, so if you don't like, don't read. k? thanks! R&R please, I really need to know how this is to other people. 

Disclaimer~ I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura! Never have, never will.....

Set in Hong Kong long before the time of CCS~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yue moved through the Hong Kong crowd easily, like they were not even there. He was looking with his soul for the man he knew was there. A small crowd had gathered up ahead and Yue stopped. He knew exactly who it was.

"Wonderful Clow Reed" 

"You never cease to amaze us with your magic," 

"Those cards can really tell the future." 

In the center of the gathered people was the great magician Clow Reed and his two other greatest creations, Cerberos and his Clow Cards. Yue waited for a moment, he hated to interrupt. After a moment Clow looked up. He smiled with that same intoxicating smile that he always had when dealing with his friends. 

"Are you back so soon, Yue? I am impressed. Thank you kind onlookers, I am sorry that I must leave."

There was a wave of sadness as he and Cerberos walked through the parting crowd. 

"I finished as quickly as I could, I'm sorry if that displeases you." Yue bowed and waited for the little sound of approval that Clow always gave when he was happy. When he heard it he stood again. Kero was sitting next to Clow with a very kind look in his eyes. Memories of a recent conversation flooded Yue's mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*begin flashback*

"Are you saying that all this time you have had..."

"Yes, Cerberos, and for the last few months it has gotten bad, I can't stop thinking about it. I just fear he will find out before I have a chance to tell him myself. I'm very frightened."

"That's not like you, Yue. I've never seen you like this, it must be fate, a destiny that draws you to him, I know that I have never even though about that kind of thing before. But then again, you are his favorite creation."

"Don't say that, it makes me feel like an.... object."

"Clow Reed is a good man, he created good in us, you know that. And you know he has never taken a woman, at least since we have been around. I always thought he made us for more than just protection of his magic. We are here for HIM. To protect and keep HIM, and I think you are capable of doing that in many ways. I wish you the best of luck."

*end flashback*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clow was beginning to suspect that his two creations were conspiring against him, not in a malicious way, but there was still something there. He decided he would ignore it until it began to interfere with their visit to Hong Kong. 

"We still have time for one more task." He said with a smile. "I need to get some of the water from a shrine on the other side of town, Yue, will you-"

"I will go, Yue has been going on errands all day, he could use a break." Kero broke into Clows words. The magician nodded slowly and Cerberos took off gracefully into the dusk colored sky. 

Yue suddenly found himself quite uncomfortable. Kero had left on purpose, and it was with the best of intentions, but there was still a note in the air that didn't sit well with either of them. 

"We should return to the hotel before too long, you have been working all day and I'm sure we would both enjoy some rest."

Yue blushed and bent his head to hide the color of his cheeks. Clow walked on looking as if he hadn't noticed. He had known for many weeks now that his Moon Guardian had feelings for him. The magician didn't know what to make of it. There was something about Yue that had turned out differently than expected. But his thoughts were broken as they reached the hotel. 

"Hello again, Clow-san" A cold voice caught them from behind.

"Hello, Midori-san. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sure I have been better, but you wouldn't know about that would you?"

Yue was aware for a moment of the tension between the two. He knew Hazaki Midori had been a friend of Clow Reeds for sometime now and that the two had not parted well. He had never heard the whole story, but apparently this woman had expressed her feelings for the magician some time back. It was probably what tore them apart, which meant that Clow was the one to break it off. Yue smiled somewhere inside, feeling a little bit of jealousy toward this strange woman.

Their conversation continued spiraling downward;

"Are you implying that I have hurt you somehow? I assure you Midori-san, I would never hurt you." Clow was cool and charismatic to the annoyed woman. 

"Is that a fact? If you didn't want to hurt me, why did you reject me?" She stopped short and turned to Yue disdainfully. "And just who are you? The 'beautiful woman' he left me for?" She took a step toward Yue.

"My name is Yue and I am the Moon Guardian of Clow Reed. I assume you are Hazaki Midori, although I know no more about you." He was cold in response, but his mind was flooded with fiery thoughts.

"Yue is not part of this, Midori-san." Clow said sharply. There was a short silence and then a rush of words all falling over each other from the young woman.

"Ifyouthinkyoucanjustrunawaybecasueyoudidntwanttothinkyoulikedmeinthatwa-" Clow raised a hand interrupting her string of words. 

"I don't think there is anything more to discuss on this subject. You have obviously come a long way to see me, if you would like to talk rationally you may meet me here tomorrow after sunrise." Clow didn't wait for a response, he turned toward to hotel and went in. Yue stayed a moment to watch Midori. She snorted disdainfully and walked off. Yue held for a moment then followed his master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yue," 

"Hai, Clow-san?" 

"Cerberos wasn't eager to go to the other side of the city was he?"

"I don't know, he asked to go."

"Did you ask him to go?"

"No"

"Please tell me the truth Yue, it's very important that I know."

"I did not ask Kero to go."

"Did you want him to go?"

"It was nice to have a little time off, yes. But I didn't ask him." Yue turned his head away feeling stupid and small. Clow sighed and looked out the window at the city scape. 

"Yue...."

"Hai, Clow-san?" Yue tried to sound as stable as he could.

"Will you let me be very honest with you for a moment?" He had his hands folded behind his back, while still watching the city. Yue sat gently and whispered a yes. In his mind it was all over.

"I've told both of you that I will go away someday didn't I?"

"Hai, Clow-san, you did." 

"This is the future as I have seen it and as of now I can't change it. And there are many things for me to do yet. The Cards must have a successor..." He trailed off in thought. "But it is difficult for me to leave the cards in my family if I have no intentions of ever having a family." 

Yue felt a little puzzled and he spoke up with only a slight hesitation.

"Why don't you plan on ever having a family, if you don't mind telling me" He felt compelled to comfort his master, so he stood and laid a hand on Clow's shoulder. It was warm and even inviting.

"The woman you met, Midori, she has great magic in her, or at least great potential. When we first met I wanted her to have the child that would carry on my line. And it almost worked, and in the process she fell very madly in love with me. But I never felt the same way and when the moment came, the vital moment of my future I told her I no longer loved her in that way and things ended abruptly. I haven't seen her in years. I never felt the need to tell you or Cerberos any of this, I don't know why." 

His posture was slumped now, like he couldn't stand on his own. Yue led him a few steps to the bed where the two of them sat. The magician took a deep breath and regained some of his composure. 

"I couldn't understand why I did what I did, it still seems like a bad idea."

"You followed your heart Clow-san, nothing can be bad about that. You have so much to offer."

"But it cannot go on like this, my future involves a son, a son conceived of myself and a woman of great magic potential. Midori is such a woman and yet when it came up I... I..." He took a long breath as if to clear his mind. Yue turned his head so that he could better see his masters face. Clow tried to hide his tears, as he looked up at the beautiful face looking back at him. "I had another love..."

They kissed. 

~~Owari~~

Gah, I know I'm sorry. It had to be done. I have written some of a follow up to this, but I don't know if its good enough to put up. Please R&R! :Goes back to hiding:


End file.
